


Intransigent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [132]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s08e05 Dead Air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Indolent. Ziva's punishment is finalized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intransigent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/11/1999 and the word is [intransigent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/11/intransigent).
> 
> intransigent  
> Refusing to compromise;uncompromising.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> This is a continuation of [Facile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7740856), [Perforce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7746997), [Evanescence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7758856), [Quotidian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764835), [Specious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7773919), loosely [Munificent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788580), and [Indolent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7795996).
> 
> This is dedicated to Appletini for going through and commenting on a bunch of my drabbles recently.
> 
> Is it too harsh? Muse may have been feeling a little bloodthirsty.

# 

Intransigent

As Monday rolled around, Ziva leaped to her feet from her uncomfortable position on the floor. She had not slept all night determined that she would be released soon. However, she had eventually given in to intransigent gravity and slid down the wall until her ass rested on the floor.

However, being prepared did her no good as Vance didn’t call for her until after everyone else at NCIS left. He’d given the guards strict instructions not to let anyone know she was down there and let everyone go about their normal business. Finally only the night security guards were left and Vance decided to go ahead and call for her to be brought to MTAC in handcuffs. 

As the guards opened the cell door, Ziva crowed loudly. “I knew they’d release me, finally. Home sweet. Home.”

Before she could skip out the door a couple of guards rushed into the cell and started handcuffing her.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Ziva asked affronted. “This is no way for me to be treated. Let me go at once. You’ll be in so much trouble when my father sees this.”

The guards ignore her and continued cuffing her. Finally they dragged her to Vance making sure to ignominiously hit every bump, even going so far as to take the stairs to lengthen her punishment. Vance hadn’t requested that she be unharmed when delivered and they’d heard what she did to Tony. They all had a soft spot for Tony as he’d frequently bring them food when he knew they were working extra shifts.

When she arrived at MTAC there were no visible bruises, but Ziva could feel every bump from the ride. The guards took up position near the door. 

Seeing Vance, Ziva immediately drew herself up to full height despite the cuffs. “What is the meaning of this injustice. Let me go at once.” She demanded of Vance. 

“No.” Vance denied harshly.

“What?” Ziva spluttered.

“You heard me.” Vance did not feel like explaining especially after he’d heard the way she behave yesterday and today.

“But my father should have already arranged for my release.” Ziva couldn’t believe what was going on.

“He did not. In fact, he left your punishment in my hands.” Vance sneered at her arrogance.

“I do not believe you. Let me talk to my father.” Ziva commanded.

“Sure.” Vance allowed it only because he knew it would not go the way Ziva expected.

Eli appeared on the screen when Vance tilted his head at the tech. Eli shook his head sadly when he saw Ziva in cuffs, but said nothing waiting to see what was going on first.

“Father, why am I not free?” Ziva demanded.

“You are not my daughter anymore. The paperwork has already gone through. You are a disappointment to all of Mossad. You must face judgement for your crimes. Vance is a fair man and will make sure your punishment is appropriate whatever he decides.” Eli harshly responded knowing that if Ziva were to learn from this, he would have to be tougher on her than he’d ever been before.

For once, Ziva could not hide her reaction so severe was her shock.

Eli ignored his daughter’s shock and turned to Vance. “Have you decided her punishment, Leon?”

“I have.” Vance stated giving no indication what his decision was.

Eli leaned back in his chair to watch what happened next. He was sure that Vance was just waiting for Ziva to recover a bit so he could lay out the next shock.

Ziva was still spluttering and muttering to herself how could this happen. Finally, she settled down though there was a mutinous look in her eye as she held firm to her intransigent behavior despite the calm appearance she was trying to present. Vance saw right through it and could tell she had not given in at all.

“You will be tried for your punishment in a closed courtroom trial so as not to damage public opinion of our relationship with Israel. You will likely be sentenced to prison for 10-20 years after which your citizenship will be revoked and you will be returned to Eli for retraining.” Vance laid out what would happen. 

“Is there not a chance I would be found innocent?” Ziva questioned not believing that anyone could actually hold her at fault like this for a first time offense in her eyes.

“There is always a chance, but it is highly unlikely given the evidence against you.” Vance stated finally the matter entirely closed in his mind. “Please return her to her cell to await trial.” Vance dismissed Ziva and the guards at the same time.

“Shalom, Eli.” Vance wished him as he hung up the video connection.

**Author's Note:**

> [Autodidact](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7820368) comes after this one with the fluff that people requested.


End file.
